


How Henry and Eleanor’s Bedroom Fight Should Have Ended

by mrenae



Category: The Lion in Winter (1968)
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Henry/Eleanor relationship, Smut, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: Henry and Eleanor have a little naughty fun after their big fight.
Relationships: Eleanor of Aquitaine/Henry Plantagenet
Kudos: 2





	How Henry and Eleanor’s Bedroom Fight Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I love the tension between these two and couldn’t resist. Enjoy!

Eleanor propped herself up on her forearms as she held Henry's gaze. Her legs were spread slightly as she drew in a deep breath. His eyes wandered her body as he visibly took her in. He couldn't believe how she had kept her sexy figure after all of those years. 

Eleanor softened as he sat on the bed, and rubbed his hand up her thigh. Eleanor gasped lightly at the feel of his strong hand caressing her. She began to throb as his hand wandered North. She tried to hide her feeling of arousal but she was unsuccessful. He smirked as she responded to his touch. He then moved to kiss her, Eleanor pulling him over her. Henry straddled her lap as they continued to make out. Henry delved his tongue into her mouth and Eleanor moaned with delight. He used his leg to rest in between her thighs as he ground into her. Eleanor's breath began to deepen as she was naturally growing anxious for his touch. She wanted him then and there and he clearly wanted her. Just before Henry was close to pulling up her nightgown, he paused. Henry locked eyes with her as he asked her, "Is this what you want?" Eleanor bit his lip seductively and responded, "What I want is to be all yours tonight, Henry..." He groaned and kissed her passionately. 

Henry squeezed her breasts gently as he could feel her hardened nipples through her nightgown. "Let's get this off of you.." Henry told her softly. Eleanor moved so that he could undress her and exhaled as he pulled the gown up over her head. He marveled at her breasts as she relaxed into the mattress beneath her. She was completely naked and Henry couldn't help himself from amorously admiring her beautiful body. Yes, she had aged, but the sight still drove him wild. He caressed her round breasts between his hands again and lightly tugged on her hardened nipples. Eleanor bit her lip and gasped as the arousal surged powerfully through her body once again. He moved over her again to kiss her as Eleanor fumbled with his cloak, trying to remove it. 

He eventually lifted himself a little to let her undress him. Once Eleanor had helped him to completely undress, she captured his lips again. Henry moved to kiss her neck and sucked firmly against her as her breath began to deepen. He then kissed his way down her body, pausing to suck and bite her nipples gently. When Eleanor was beginning to feel overwhelmed with arousal, he continued to plant kisses down her skin. He gently kissed over her stomach and over her hips. He then opened her legs so that he could kiss in between her thighs.

Shortly after, Henry kept a delicate hold on her thighs and gave his undivided attention to her swollen entrance. Eleanor moaned as his mouth and tongue worked in tandem to push her closer and closer to the edge. "Henry.." Eleanor breathed. "This feels so good...oh, yes..." she moaned out. "Come for me, my queen..." Henry commanded her. When he heard her breath deepening rapidly, he sucked firmly against her clit, sending her over the edge. Eleanor screamed his name as she climaxed and thrusted violently against him as her orgasm shook her whole body. When he felt her relax beneath him, he pulled his tongue from her slit. Eleanor collapsed against the bedsheets and giggled playfully. Henry settled down next to her and brushed some sweaty strands of hair from her face. 

When she finally caught her breath, she pressed her head into his and said, "Its been a long time, Henry..you still know how to drive me wild..." "I'm glad I could assist you..." Henry smirked at her. Moments later, Eleanor stood up and positioned herself at the side of the bed. She guided Henry to lay down before her, and he complied. She then reached to take hold of his firm cock. Swiftly and carefully, Eleanor took him into her mouth. 

It wasn't long before Henry's breath began to deepen, and Eleanor increased her pace. “Fuck..." Henry moaned. He came and Eleanor continued stroking him, his warm semen pouring down her throat. Once the heat of his climax subsided, Eleanor released him, and Henry took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "You haven't changed a bit..." Henry said as he caught his breath. 

Eleanor smirked waggishly at him, while puling him on top of her flushed, naked skin. They began to make out again as Henry carefully held his weight above her smaller form. He lowered his head and positioned himself to kiss her neck. Eleanor allowed her breath to deepen again as he sucked and gently nibbled at her soft, tender flesh. She moaned as he found the spot and latched on. He eventually pulled away, knowing that she would have came right then if he didn't. She gasped sharply, knowing that she was nearly on the brink of climaxing again. 

Eleanor knew that she was wet enough from the pleasure he had given her just minutes ago, and she decided that she was ready. Henry positioned himself over her as they both made themselves comfortable. Eleanor kissed his lips softly and when they broke apart, Henry thrusted slowly into her. They both moaned as they adjusted. Henry waited for her to move against him when she was ready. It had been a while for her and she was tight, but her arousal aided her in adjusting faster. 

Henry kept a delicate hold on her waist with one arm and used his other hand to grope her breast and caress her outer thigh. Eleanor wrapped her legs around his torso and lifted herself upwards in tandem with each of his firm thrusts. Eleanor began to moan louder as she felt her breaths becoming more shallow. "Oh yes, Henry..harder.." she begged him. "Right here?" Henry said as he pounded in and out of her. “Yes..fuck..." Eleanor groaned. "I didn't mean what I said, you know." Henry began, knowing they were close. "l can never leave you...l love you too much..you're my queen..." he assured her. Eleanor smiled warmly at him and replied, "I knew that you didn't mean those things you told me, Henry...l love you, too..." 

Moments later, they both came at the same time, Eleanor screaming his name and Henry grunting her name quieter than she was. Eleanor caressed his back as their breathing slowed. When their climaxes subsided, she unhooked her legs from his torso and Henry gently rolled off of her. 

"That was amazing." Henry told her as she burrowed herself into his chest, snuggling so close to him. "I fancy that this was better than amazing, my dear.." Eleanor smirked. "You still have it.." she teased. He smiled and rubbed circles into her back. "We should make this a tradition.." Henry said. Eleanor giggled and gave him that signature smile of hers, and said, "An excellent idea.." 

The rest of their evening together consisted of more love making, dinner, pillow talk, and falling asleep in each other's arms. They may have been a dysfunctional couple, but they always managed to love and miss each other despite it all; they belonged to each other completely and realized that their love has no end.


End file.
